Comme au bon vieux temps
by Fantony
Summary: "Tu me lances un regard noir et vides ton verre d'un trait. De L'Essence de Courvoisier à deux mille livres la bouteille. Je doute que tu aies eu le temps d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les notes délicates d'abricot et de fleur d'aubépine. Quel gâchis." Mycroft est toujours là pour Sherlock. Toujours. Il nous fait part ici de leur relation à travers la Saison 3.


**Traduction de ma fic « Just like old times »**, qui tire son titre de l'échange entre Mycroft et Sherlock dans The Sign of Three.

**Note:** Je veux montrer à travers cette histoire à quel point Mycroft tient à Sherlock. J'aime à penser que malgré leurs différends et leurs perpétuelles chamailleries, les deux frères ont une relation fusionnelle. Ainsi, libre à vous de voir cette fanfic comme le simple témoignage d'un amour fraternel, ou comme un Holmescest platonique. Il y aura peut-être des allusions au Johnlock plus tard, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

A noter également que l'histoire est contée par Mycroft. Le texte est donc à la 1ère personne, mais vous remarquerez que Mycroft livre ses pensées comme s'il s'adressait à Sherlock (d'où le « tu ») parce que c'est toujours à son frère qu'il s'adresse dans son esprit.

_**Je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, désolée !** **;)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>COMME AU BON VIEUX TEMPS<strong>

**CHAPITRE 1 – ABRICOT ET FLEUR D'AUBEPINE. **

_La scène se passe chez Mycroft, où Sherlock séjourne à son retour de l'Europe de l'Est, juste après les retrouvailles de Sherlock et John. Mycroft est dans son fauteuil, attendant le retour de Sherlock. _

Tes pas se rapprochent et une odeur de tabac vient me titiller les narines, trahissant ton recours à la nicotine sur le chemin du retour. Tes retrouvailles avec ce cher docteur n'ont donc pas été un franc succès. Rien de surprenant à cela.

"Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu ne serais pas le bienvenu?" Je te raille, sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

Sans mot dire, tu saisis le verre de brandy que je te tends par dessus mon épaule –clairement un mauvais signe- et prends place sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Les flammes qui dansent inlassablement dans le foyer se reflètent sur ton visage et je réalise que j'ai quelque peu sous-estimé à quel point la guerre manquait au docteur. Lèvre fendue, traces de strangulation, sang séché témoignant d'un coup violent sur le nez. Il ne t'a pas épargné. Comme un enfant à qui on viendrait de casser son joujou le plus précieux, je sens en moi bouillonner la colère et je voue à John Watson une haine soudaine, semblable à celle que j'ai nourrie à l'égard de tous ces inconscients qui se sont hasardés à toucher au moindre de tes cheveux, et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé!

Que tu aies pu envisager l'espace d'un instant que je me sois délecté de ta torture serbe est risible. J'aurais étranglé ton bourreau de mes propres mains si j'avais pu, mais la réussite du plan s'en serait trouvée menacée, et puis, tu sais bien que je déteste me salir les mains. Je me suis bien entendu assuré que l'on s'occupe de son sort une fois que nous étions hors d'atteinte. Il paraît que les gardiens des prisons serbes ne sont pas très commodes.

"Il eût été préférable d'attendre un peu avant de lui parler de sa moustache," je lâche.

Mon ton se veut détaché.

"La ferme, Mycroft."

Le tien l'est beaucoup moins.

"Que croyais-tu, Sherlock? Qu'il allait te sauter au cou?"

Tu me lances un regard noir et vides ton verre d'un trait. De L'Essence de Courvoisier à deux mille livres la bouteille. Je doute que tu aies eu le temps d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les notes délicates d'abricot et de fleur d'aubépine. Quel gâchis.

Ainsi tu t'étais réellement imaginé que John t'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts et que tout redeviendrait comme avant? Ta naïveté m'inspire une myriade de remarques caustiques, mais l'expression qui se devine sur ton visage me pousse à les réfréner. Je connais cette expression. Elle est en tous points similaire à celle que tu arborais sur ce même fauteuil, le soir de ta petite mise en scène voilà deux ans. Une expression qui me rappelle, si toutefois cela était nécessaire, ô combien tu es fragile, frère chéri. Bien plus que quiconque ne se l'imagine. Bien plus que tu n'en as toi-même conscience.

Je suppose que c'est un de ces moments où une personne _normale_ te prendrait dans ses bras en te disant de ne pas t'en faire et que tout finira par s'arranger, mais _normal_ n'est pas l'adjectif que les gens emploient généralement à notre sujet, n'est-ce pas?

"Laisse-lui du temps, Sherlock," je me contente de te dire.

"Combien de temps?"

Je soupire. Tu ne t'es jamais distingué par ta patience.

"Il t'a vu sauter d'un immeuble. Il t'a vu baigner dans ce qu'il croyait être ton propre sang. Il t'a enterré. Il s'est rendu sur ta tombe presque toutes les semaines. Il t'a pleuré pendant deux ans."

"Justement. Il devrait être content de me voir."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai toujours été amusé – amusé et alarmé, je dois reconnaître – par cet éternel paradoxe entre ton génie et ton ignorance de la nature humaine. Enfant, tu voyais déjà le monde avec des yeux d'adulte, mais tu as toujours vu le coeur et ses mystères avec des yeux d'enfant. Ainsi, tu ne vois dans mon attitude à ton égard qu'une volonté d'ingérence et un complexe de supériorité. Tu es aveugle à mes véritables motivations. Quelque part, je dois admettre que cela m'arrange. Tu es mon unique faiblesse, et si tu avais seulement conscience de l'importance que tu as à mes yeux, nul doute que tu te servirais de ce pouvoir sur ma personne.

"Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, " tu bredouilles.

Ces mots me font hausser un sourcil. Si le remords me grignote morceau par morceau depuis des années, il n'est qu'un vague et lointain concept pour toi. Certes, tu en connais les formules d'usage, mais de là à les utiliser... C'est une grande première. Tu tiens décidément à ce cher docteur.

"Et Mary a dit qu'elle lui parlerait," tu ajoutes, et je te regarde du coin de l'oeil te verser un second verre de brandy.

Mary. Oui... Mary Elizabeth Morstan. Son véritable nom échappe encore aux services secrets. Mes meilleurs éléments sont pourtant sur l'affaire, mais leur efficacité est toujours aussi désolante. Quant à moi, j'ai ma petite idée, mais tu sais combien j'affectionne le travail de terrain… L'attaque terroriste qui se profile au cœur de Londres n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à te ramener à la maison, Sherlock.

Je me demande quelles sont tes déductions à son sujet. Jusqu'où as-tu vu clair en elle? Si Irene Adler s'est imposée comme une redoutable adversaire, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette femme. La future Madame Watson (car si l'on considère un instant le salaire de John, il est évident qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule idée en tête en l'emmenant dans un restaurant où l'addition comporte au mieux trois chiffres) cache bien son jeu et prend soin d'effacer toutes ses traces. Extrêmement intelligente. Extrêmement dangereuse. La guerre n'est de toute évidence pas la seule chose qui manque à John Watson. Si Mary a savamment orchestré leur rencontre, peu d'efforts lui ont été nécessaires pour séduire John, et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'inconsciemment, il était en quête d'adrénaline. Elle savait qu'inconsciemment, il serait attiré par une femme comme elle. Comme il a été attiré par toi. Parce que John est attiré par le danger...

* * *

><p>Le quatrième verre de brandy a raison de toi, et, tandis que, grimaçant de dégoût au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, je te tamponne la bouche d'un mouchoir pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de vomi, je regrette amèrement t'avoir laissé boire autant. Si Maman voyait cela, je passerais un sale quart d'heure.<p>

Le trajet jusqu'à ta chambre n'est guère plus enthousiasmant. Te mener à l'étage relève de l'exploit sportif, et écouter tes jérémiades à peine compréhensibles requiert une patience à toute épreuve. Quand je pense que tu oseras encore dire à quiconque veut bien l'entendre que je suis le pire frère qui soit. Ton _ennemi juré_ comme tu te plais tant à le dire. Ce n'est pas _l'autre_ qui se serait soucié de ton sort comme je le fais, crois-moi, Sherlock. _(1) _

Tu te laisses tomber de tout ton poids sur le lit et je regarde avec effroi tes souliers Yves Saint Laurent pleins de boue sur la couverture en cachemire. Dans un soupir, je te débarrasse de tes chaussures et de ton pantalon et je te borde, pendant que, ingrat, tu te plains de mon manque de délicatesse.

"Tu ferais bien de dormir, maintenant, Sherlock. Je t'ai assez entendu pour ce soir."

Je tourne les talons mais tu me retiens par le poignet.

"Chante-moi une berceuse!"

Je fronce les sourcils.

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Mycroft."

J'en ai bien peur, oui.

"C'est ridicule. Dois-je te rappeler ton âge, mon cher frère?"

"Chante moi une berceuse sinon je ne vais pas réussir à dormir!"

Je serre les dents. Je sais par expérience que tu es, hélas, effroyablement têtu, et que même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tu ne me laisseras pas quitter la pièce tant que je n'aurai pas cédé à ton caprice. A contrecœur, je m'assois au bord du lit et m'éclaircis la voix, essayant d'oublier un instant le poste que j'occupe au sein du gouvernement britannique.

"Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool?" Je commence à chanter sans conviction. _(2)_

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, pas celle-là!" Tu m'interromps. "Je veux _Baby Mine_!"

Je me fige. C'est la chanson du film Dumbo. Tu adorais ce film, petit, sans doute te reconnaissais-tu dans l'histoire pathétique de cet éléphanteau rejeté de tous pour sa différence, et tu me demandais toujours te chanter cette berceuse le soir. Je... Je ne savais pas que... Je pensais que ces souvenirs avaient été éradiqués de ton palais mental il y a des années. Je tente désespérément d'ignorer la vague de chaleur qui me parcoure le corps.

"Je pensais que tu avais oublié. "

"Hmm..." Tu marmonnes dans l'oreiller. "Chante!"

"Little one, when you play. Pay no heed to what they say," j'entonne, surpris de me souvenir des paroles aussi aisément, "let your eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby mine. If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you..." _(Petit, quand tu joues. Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Laisse tes yeux étinceler et briller. Jamais une larme, mon bébé. S'ils savaient tout de toi, ils finiraient par t'aimer, eux aussi. Ceux-là mêmes qui te réprimandent, que ne donneraient-ils pas alors pour avoir le droit de te prendre dans leurs bras...) (3)_

Je ne suis pas mécontent que tu sois trop imbibé d'alcool pour remarquer ce léger tremblement dans ma voix.

Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que tu puisses voir briller ces petites gouttes qui menacent de quitter mes yeux.

Oh, Sherlock, toi seul es capable de briser ainsi ma carapace. Presque instinctivement, je fais glisser mes doigts dans tes boucles sombres, comme je le faisais, il y a longtemps. Tellement longtemps. Tes yeux se ferment presque aussitôt, et je me redresse alors doucement, par peur de te réveiller.

"Mycroft!" Tu m'interpelles au moment où je m'apprête à franchir la porte.

Je tressaute et me retourne vers toi.

"Qu'y-a-t-il encore, Sherlock ? " Je demande, prenant un air exaspéré.

"Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais..." Ta voix est hésitante et mon coeur tressaille. Oh non, pas ça. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce genre de débordement de sentiments. Que vais-je pouvoir te répondre? "Je suis vraiment content de ne pas avoir hérité du même nez que toi."

Et voici là toute la gratitude que tu es capable de me témoigner... Pour un peu, j'en resterais bouche bée. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

Plus jamais je ne te laisserai toucher à mon Essence de Courvoisier.

* * *

><p><em>(1) 'L'autre' fait référence à l'autre frère auquel Mycroft fait allusion à la fin de His Last Vow. <em>

_(2) Baa Baa Black Sheep est une comptine anglaise sur le même air que notre « Ah vous dirais-je maman »_

_(3) Le texte entre parenthèses est la traduction approximative des paroles originales de la chanson, et non la version française de cette chanson, dont le sens diffère quelque peu de l'originale. _

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**__** :) **_

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 21 septembre 2014. **


End file.
